


The Touch

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feelings between two cousins are making thing all to tense~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh it's so strange to...write a non sexual fiction... *HAHAHAHAHAA* I don't know... I rarely write soft slash XDD 
> 
> Well..this is one of my Fav pairings and I wanted to write something. kill me..  
> There will be a second chapter soon so 
> 
> for now, Enjoy <333
> 
> Maedhors-Fingon @ Tolkien  
> Fiction me~

The touch

 

I always did wonder why I fell in love with you...  
Our family relationships are not the best in the world, and on top of that we are related. It's a forbidden love that both of us knew very well not to cross.  
We usually never did like each other during our childhood. Nor did we spent so much time together… but when I saw you… so young and handsome, standing besides your father, with that bright red hair, and stunning figure… I knew something in me changed.  
Maybe I am the one who is wrong… maybe I should stop from this foolishness… this is all going too far and it will go over the edge if I don’t stop this myself. I know you feel my gaze upon you, but you never say anything. I think you are just mocking me right now. You look at me and grin. That… silly… but manly, sexy grin that makes me heart explode. I hate it when you do that.  
Now we are sitting together In the big dining room with all of our brothers and family… and we sit besides one another, looking at our fathers argue, when Finwë tries to stop them. I can feel the tension between our brothers even with grandfather in the room. This is a beginning of a big argument. But I can’t think about that right now. All I can think about is you. I look over my shoulder to notice your gaze upon me. I blush, feeling quite shocked at that. How long were you starring at me?! Oh Elbereth…  
I turn around tiring to act tough, but fail while shivering slightly at your gaze still knowing you are watching me.  
My hand feel’s warm and I jump a little while feeling you grasp it and take hold of it, while still grinning at me. I jump out of my seat, while the others look at me in shock.  
-Findekáno?-  
-excuse me, father, grandfather, I will help Findekáno to his room I don't think he is feeling well...-  
Before I could answer he took my hand and dragged me out of the room, while ma grandfather wished me a good rest. Why... why did he do that?!  
\- Nelyafinwë what....s..stop! what are you doing, I'm feeling well...-  
-of course you are Káno! I just thought you needed some air....-  
-what?-  
We stopped at the balcony, looking at each other while the silence of the night embraced our shady figures, lighten only by the moonlight.  
-Nel..?-  
-I noticed….-  
He stopped at the edge of the balcony looking away from me, for just a slight moment. When he turned his face back to me, his expression changed. He was serious now.  
-…the way you look at me… Káno-  
-No, you are...wrong... I didn't....-  
I turn my face away trying to cover the red blush on my cheek's that makes me so embarrassed to even try to look at him.  
-look at me...-  
No...Don’t make me.. Please don't.....  
-I said look at me....-  
Finding some courage I actually look at him, and now he is standing just inches from me... my heart is beating so much I think it's going to burst now... Oh damn, why did I have to look at him?! Why now?! Why in this pitch black place..?! Alone.  
-I have been looking at you the same way....-  
I noticed....  
\- Nelyafinwë please...don't make this more awkward then it already is...-  
-I'm not...you are just running away from me...-  
He grabbed my hands and pulls me closer to him, looking at my flushed face with his eyes. I can't resist... I really want to kiss those lips...but I can't. It's forbidden. I can't....  
My hand react's on it’s own and I push him aside while he keeps his eyes still fixed on me.  
-Sorry…cousin…I’m really sorry….-  
I turn around and try walking away trying my hard not to shake from all the emotion’s in my mind, but it’s so hard. I know he is still looking at me and judging me. He is behind me.. I know it…  
-Wha….?-  
I got pulled from behind losing my balance while his face popped out in front of me. He grabbed hold of my waist and hand catching me and preventing my fall. Why did he pull me back? I don’t know.  
-stop running away from me… I will not let you!-  
Before I could react his lips were solidly pressed upon mine and my mind goes blank.

**

I don’t know what happened next… my hand around his neck… our lips sealed together. His breath upon my skin. I don’t know. I’m losing balance now.  
My back is pressed against my bedroom wall and his hands are all over me while he keep’s kissing my neck going lower and lower with every kiss.  
-H…how did I get here…!? You….-  
-I guess I have the charm…don’t I?!-  
He grin’s at me and I lose all of my control over my body. I grab his hair and pull him back up just to kiss him forcefully melting our lips together again. Out tongues dance, entrancing our minds and bodies.  
\- Nelyafinwë…-  
I moan while he kisses my cheek and smiled back at my face. He is teasing me. And he is pretty good at it.  
-stop teasing… I know what you want…-  
-Yes. And only you can give it to me….-  
Oh how I wish this night would never end... I don’t want it to end. I want this to go on forever. In his arm’s I feel so safe, I don’t need the outside world. All I need is him.  
For me…  
Forever….  
 


	2. The Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say... Oh no (not sorry at all)  
> I just wanted to write something like this.... *cough*  
> please enjoy....  
> oh and I was writing late at night so there must be so many mistakes. I will correct them as soon as possible.

The Feeling

He is so delicious….

When I saw him in that dining room, sitting like a scared rabbit I just had to grin. He is truly a wonderful creature to me and I can’t take my eyes of him. I know he is staring at me all the time, and most of it he just can’t hide his blush.

His flushed face is what gave him away in the first time, especially, when he’s around me. At first I thought I imagined it… but then my brother Maglor told me about it. Even he notices it, and I was stuck. What?

I never knew these feelings could emerge…. We are both males… and cousins. What would our fathers say?!

I guess there really isn’t any rule in love is there? I started looking at you.. at your action. The more I observed you the more I desired you. It’s a sickness isn’t it?

Now…you are standing here…before me, and lying to my face…

\- Nelyafinwë please…don’t make this more awkward then it already is…-

-I’m not…you are just running away from me…-

I grab hold of your arms and pull you closer only to find your beautiful eyes looking at me, all teary and emotional. I know you want to be with me… your eyes tell me that.

But then you push me aside, and look away just to hide your nervous, flushed face.

-Sorry…cousin…I’m really sorry….-

Stop running away from me…. I will not accept this… after you walk away I can’t stop myself, I have to go after you…

And then it happens….

….

-stop running away from me… I will not let you!-

*****

We are in his bedroom now, and we can’t get enough of each other. Out lips melt as our tongues dance together, our bodies pressed to each other as we search for a place to rest. I can feel your knees getting weaker and I grab you by the wrist and pull you up, while you wrap your legs around me.

I lay you down on your bed while kissing your cheek and bite at the nape of your neck, making you groan in excitement.

-I… Nelya…~ please….-

You make me want to bite that white skin. I need to feel you closer to me. The way you moan while pushing your head to the side giving me access to your neck and flesh. I lick and suck slowly, leaving a small hickey on your collar bone, hidden by insolent eyes, while you groan at the sensation oh my ministrations.

-Impatient…?!-

I ask grinning at him, not actually rushing thing. Even if I myself need this more than anything, I really want to see him beg for this. This is just a small revenge for trying to escape from me earlier.

You nod and blush at that gesture, while I kiss your cheek chuckling.

-stop laughing… and go on w..whit it….-

-and to say you were going to run away from me… aren’t you happy I caught you in time?-

\- Nelyo…!-

-Ok…ok-

Removing your clothes is the easiest part. You actually do all the work, and after we are left bare on the bed you pull over the blankets covering our bodies.

-Shy?-

I can see the blush growing on your face while you try to hide it under the blankets, but you don’t answer. I smile at you and move my body tangling out legs together. Our erections brush together creating a magical friction that made us both groan in pleasure.

I lower my hand down your body moving it slowly on the tip of your member. You wriggle in pleasure pushing your hips toward my hand, wanting me to touch you more. I gladly obey to that erotic move and I grab hold stroking you making you shiver in my arms.

-Nelyo….it feels… s so good… Nelyo…-

-I’m here Kano. I’m here…!-

My hand moves faster now while I trace kisses down his neck, shoulder and I cross over one nipple, toying with it with my tongue. You keep on moaning and talking something that sounds quite like cursing. I never hear you swear. This is one of those rare chances I get to hear your dirty little mouth talk bad. Oh… that dirty mouth could do so many things more. I get exited just by thinking about it and I slow my pace making you stare at me.

-Nelyo… what is it…why are you stopping…?-

-I’m sorry… I was just thinking how sweet would that mouth be… wrapped around me….-

You shiver at the idea and look away. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that. Maybe you are scared to go that further. I try to relax you while kissing you again a few times.

-don’t worry… I was just talking out loud. You don’t have to. My imagination goes wild… sometimes. I’m sorry if I scared you…-

-y…you didn’t scare me…. Nelyo, I just…. Embarrassing… I never….thought about something like that-

Oh. So that is what this is about… I try to keep calm, but I can’t make myself control over my laughter. I chuckle making you uncomfortable. Damn I like that pouty face you make when you try to act grumpy and mad.

-I’m sorry love~ I wasn’t laughing at you. I just thought it was cute. I’m not going to force you on anything. Tonight… we do what you want to~

I can see that your fake mask is crumbling. Ok now you smile back at me and my heart is at ease. I kiss you one more time before returning to my ministration. I lick lower exploring your beautiful body and stopping by your navel kissing gently. My hand keeps moving on your hardening member while you squirm and wriggle impatiently, wanting release.

-If…If you keep this up….-

I know what you are going to say. I lower my head again licking the tip of your member wanting to tease you but I get surprised by the immediate reaction of your release all over my chin and mouth.

You jump up sitting straight and covering your mouth while you flush ears red as fire. I sit up and lick it off while you keep your face down. Your hands covering your entire beautiful face while mumbling something in your palms makes me want to hug you.

-I…I’m sorry…I was…. I didn’t meant to… It was an accident… why did you do that?! Oh my I never felt so much shame…. I’m sorry Nelyo…-

-you don’t need to apologize. It was my fault. I did that with no warning. You were not prepared for this.. heh Kano please, look at me~

Wanting to remove your hands I grab hold of them and pull them close to my chest and heart while you still try to look away.

-I shouldn’t have… I must look like a fool in your eyes.-

-I know you never had experience with this, please love don’t make it such a bit deal-

I kiss his forehead and smile back at him, hoping he will turn around. And he does.

He smiled slightly still embarrassed by the situation, but far more relaxed now.

-Lay down. Let me make it up for you….-

I push him down gently, while reassuming my previous position between his legs, I lik again while he keep his eyes on me. I feel that he is trying to learn how this is done. So cute.

-you really don’t have to do this you know…-

I speak, a bit in pause while I lick his soften member trying to comfort him. I know he wants to do this to me but feel’s ashamed, and it’s normal. I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable now.

He nods but keeps his steady eye on me, while I move lower and kiss the little pink entrance when I hear him gasp.

-you don’t want to?-

-I… don’t know…. Will it… must it?-

-It will hurt, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to…-

You don’t answer. I know you are nervous and I don’t force it on you. I keep licking but with no further intention.

-I can only give you this… if you don’t want to go any further…-

-please…-

I raise my head up, just to see your pleading eyes on me, almost begging me. I don’t know if it’s a yes or a no.

-g… go on, I can take it…-

I’m not sure if you realize what this means but I only nod and continue, I keep licking that sweet spot making you moan, you grab my hair pulling lightly while you lift your legs giving me better acces.

I push slowly one finger, trying to see just how tight you are and I realize that maybe for tonight it won’t do.

-Kano…you know, we don’t need to force this, you are pretty tight…-

-d…don’t you have something to…e-ease it? I really want to…. You to….-

I can feel my cheek’s blush this time. He just made me realize how incredibly adorable he is right now. I just want to jump and ravish him, but that won’t do.

-Well… this is your room… if you…-

-the drawer…. Left….-

Blinking, I stand up and look for what he has hiding in his drawer, I see a little bottle of oil and I can’t hold to wonder what this is doing here. But lease the questions for later… I really need this right now, and by the way he is looking at me, so is he.

I come back to the bed and lift your right leg over my shoulder. I pour some of the oil on my hands lubing my finger to make them slick to ease the passage, and I feel your stomach tense. I kiss your forehead again, wanting you to relax while I push one finger inside receiving a little squeak out of you.

-Does it hurt?-

-M…move on…I can take it…-

I obey at command and star moving my finger circling them around making you move to the side. I know the feeling must be nauseating right now, but I hope I can make it up for him the further we go.

When I feel his muscles relax I push in another one, still moving them while searching for that spot inside of him. It was to be here somewhere. I know it.

His face changes expressions but doesn’t look like he enjoys it, I want to give up, but try pushing a third finger and then I see a new reaction. You face blushes and you moan loudly making me shiver. This is exactly the reaction I was hoping for but I see that you were not expecting it. You cover your mouth, wide eyed and look at me, asking me silently what I just did to make you jump like that. I smile but I keep moving and when I feel your reactions getting better and better and I see that little saliva falling over your chin I know I touched the right bundle of nerves.

I remove my fingers making you whine wanting more of that contact but now I know you are ready.

I cover my member with the rest of that oil and I am ready to penetrate but I see your nervous expression and I gently brush your hair reassuring you. You nod and let my continue raising your legs over my shoulder while I slowly push inside. You make a grimace and I must assume the feeling is awful. I feel sorry and I try pulling out, but you push me further with your legs making me move again.

After I pushed a little bit more you try to adjust to the sensation, making it hard for me to move.

-I’m sorry, this must be… awful for you….-

I try to smile and you blush, shivering slightly.

-n… no… do not worry… keep going, I can adjust to this….really-

I keep still for a moment and when I feel his muscles ease up I move again, filling him fully.

-I’m… all in… can you feel me?!-

-N…Nelyo… I can… uh… feel all of you… it feels strange but…it’s you….-

His panting now while his erotic expression is burning me from the inside, I really want to pound him hard into the mattress but I know I can’t.

-M… move, please Nelyo, move…-

I really can’t….can’t….

-I’m… really sorry Kano…-

-what…!?-

Before you finish the sentence I lift your legs further and star moving faster and faster inside of you. I really want to control myself but I can’t. I really can’t take it anymore. The vision of your erotic face covered with lust is alluring. Your hair spilling all over the blankets and pillows behind you, while your teary eyes filled with lust makes it all so erotic.

-I’m sorry… I’m sorry….-

I keep pounding into you while you moan my name, grabbing the blankets hard trying to regain some control over your emotions but I see you fail at this because of your perverted expression. You lick your lips while moaning my name, making my movements slightly irregular due to your amazing exoticness.

-Why…gasp… do you keep apologizing?! Gasp…-

-I don’t want…mnh… to hurt…you…-

-you are…mmh not….-

You lift your body slowly moving at my same rhythm making it easier for me to move faster while you lick your lips again.

-it feel…good.. mmh Nelyo… Nelyo!!!!!-

You scream so loud it makes my heart want to burst outside of my body. I know I am so close, and your hardening member regained your full hardness wants release as well.

-I can’t…keep this..uhhhn-

I hold on to your hips burning my nails into your flesh while I keep you steady, releasing inside of you, wanting to go deeper. I want to fill you to the hilt. You groan louder, tightening your muscles and you release as well on your stomach shutting your eyes while savoring this moment.

We stay like this for a moment or two… breathing heavy while I push your body down, slipping out of you, my member still slick with my own release and look at your body covered in sweat and seed. I smile gently stroking your hair and kissing your cheek when you grab my head and embrace me, making me fall on you.

-ouuch…m… my back…-

You say while I position myself on my elbows smiling back at your satisfied expression.

-I’m really sorry…-

-It was, perfect…. I really wanted my first time to be… memorable…-

-I hope it won’t be your last….-

You grin and kiss my lips gently, poking them with your lips wanting access to my mouth, I grant that and open my mouth just to savor you again this night. The kiss is sloppy and lazy but filled with emotions, I feel like a kitten licking a bowl of milk and smile into the kiss while I think about it.

-If you are willing to be my partner… It definitely won’t be the last….-

You say when we broke the kiss and I want to kiss you again, and again and again…. Again…

I snuggle next to you and I cover your body with the blankets that fell on the ground from the last little adventure we had between your legs.

You smile at me and yawn while you hug me and lean your head against the pillow. I am sure tired myself… and I really want to sleep next to you… hoping that in the morning your beautiful face will be besides me. Again~


End file.
